


Song of Desire by Aprilmoon

by aprilmoon08



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I own nothing in the LORT universe. Tolkein is God., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/pseuds/aprilmoon08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melpomaen ends having to face his fear for the one he holds in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Desire by Aprilmoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



Melpomaen could not believe his luck in all things elvenly possible. In all of his years of living and working in Imladris, of all the things that could have happened to him in his whole life, he ends up having to take over Lord Erestor’s duties for the next eight week after suffering an unfortunate accident. A broken leg of all things. He couldn’t believe that someone as cool and collected as the Chief Counselor of Imladris could have ended up breaking his leg by falling out of a tree. Really? When did elves fall out of trees? Then again there was an extra added element to the whole situation, and that element had a title added to it. The re-embodied Balrog Slayer Lord Glorfindel of the House of Golden Flower, and his little sidekick Lindir. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Lord Glorfindel hadn’t told Lindir to expand his horizon’s, and go out and test the limits of his comfort zone. When the little guy had decided to climb the tree he had ended up getting stuck when he was trying to get down. He had made the mistake of looking down at the wrong moment, and had just become frozen in the high branches of the tree. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the boy hadn’t been so high, but he just had to prove something to his hero. He had to prove that he could step out of his comfort zone, and climb the dreaded tree. But when he had started to climb down, he had made the mistake of looking down, and ended up clinging to the tree for dear life. Lord Erestor had been alerted to the boy’s cries for help, and had gone out to help him out of the dilemma. But when he had climbed up, he had forgotten his own limitations, and had ended up falling part of the way down himself. There had been a moral to that situation at the time. The moral was never to climb trees to rescue elflings if you’re wearing your robes of office. The proper attire would be to wear leggings and a tunic with boots, and not indoor soft soled leather shoes with no gripping power. 

When Lord Erestor had fallen out of the tree, he had ended up landing Lord Glorfindel’s second in command Eben. The poor elf had ended up in the house of healing with a concussion, and six cracked ribs. Lord Erestor had the misfortune of a broken leg, and a concussion himself as well. The medication the two had been given had knocked them out for several hours, and when Lord Erestor had come to he had received a rather nasty lector on the decorum of Chief Counselors. Lord Erestor had not been pleased about the outcome, but then again being sprawled out like a toad on the ground with a broken leg had not been one of his finer moments, that he would ever want to remember. Then again who would have wanted to remember the moment when they knocked someone out by landing on them?

Lord Elrond had asked him to take over while Lord Erestor was recovering from his injuries, and during this time he would be working very closely with the Lord of Imladris on a very close level. He was still trying to remember why he had said yes in the first place. Maybe because he had been in love with the Lord of Imladris for so long. He couldn’t remember when it had happened, but every time the Lord was near his insides seem to acquire a large host of butterflies, and his heart would just beat wildly in his chest. He was pretty sure that this was going to be a very long eight weeks, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through it. He just wasn’t sure how he was always going to be able to keep his thoughts on work while he was working so closely with the Lord during this time. The only over person he sort of felt sorry for was Lord Glorfindel. The Commander of the Imladris army was married to Lord Erestor, and little Lindir was their foster son. Lord Glorfindel was not only going to have to take care of his mate, but their small son, and all at the same time. He snickered to himself for a moment to think of a great Lord like Lord Glorfindel playing nursemaid to the Chief Counselor, and a small child. Erestor was a formable elf without a sword, and Melpomaen wondered how he was going to take having to stay in bed and rest, while someone took care of him? Then with Lord Glorfindel having to keep his sexual appetite in control while his mate recovered was going to be an interesting thing as well. Lord Erestor was known to be walking awkward a good solid two weeks after one of Lord Glorfindel’s six week patrols, and the elf lord had been gone a good three months this last time. Yes, it was going to be very interesting indeed. 

Melpomaen looked out the window to see the early morning sunrise. He wanted to hold onto the moment of silence as long as possible for the moment. The chaos of the day would quickly be upon them, and soon he would have to abandon his quiet solitude for the hustle and bustle of the household. He knew that there were elves up working on their morning duties, and trying to make sure the household ran without a glitch, but he just wanted to hold onto the moment for a bit longer before his own duties seemed to consume his day. He closed his eyes once again, and fell again into reverie. He just wanted to get a five more minutes of tranquil solitude, but it was very short lived reverie when he heard the telltale signs of the servants coming in to light the fire in his room, and make sure he was up for the day’s events. There was definitely not going to be any rest for him today. 

Melpomaen rolled out of his soft warm bed and made his way to his bathing chamber to ready for the day He had already had his work clothes picked out from the night before, so he had more time to prepare himself for the object of his desire. He had wanted to look his best for the Lord of Imladris while the two would be working together. As he made his way to the bathing chambers he grabbed a towel, and the new soap he had just purchased. It was a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla, and he had been wanting to try the new soap for an age now He thought this would be the perfect time to use it, and hopefully while working close with Lord Elrond he thought the elf lord might find it an intoxicating scent. Maybe, he thought, Lord Elrond might come over with so much desire, that he would throw caution to the wind, sweep his papers off of his desk, and take Melpomaen right there on the desk. The thought sent a shiver through Melpomaen right there and then, and ended up going right to his groin. Now he had another matter to attend to, and he wasn’t sure he was going to have the time to do it. Who was he kidding he knew he was going to take care of his erection, and while he was taking care of the problem he was going to be thinking of Elrond. This was going to be a very long day.

When he had entered the bathing chamber, Melpomaen thought he would be able to take care of his growing problem quickly. He soon realized that sometimes things take a little longer than expected, and sometimes you don’t want them to end as quickly as they began. When he had entered the chamber he ran a nice soothing hot bath, and then added the new soap he had bought to the flowing water. Soon he was scrubbing his skin with the new scented sensation and loving every minute of it. It made his skin tingle with such delight, that he thought he might never want to come out of the bath every again. As he washed his body his hand started to drift down his body touching it in so many different and exciting ways. Soon his hand had drifted below the surface of the water to the destination of his current state of mind. He started to stroke himself slowly at first going from base to tip. His other had slipped down into the water to join its friend, and it took his sac into its palm, and started to gently squeeze it just enough to make his voice hitch. It soon drifted down to the low valley, and soon his fingers were sliding inside him. They started slowly at first, then started to speed up a bit. He had pulled them out for just a moment to coat them with some of the bathing oils he had, so the penetration would be a little smoother. He grabbed one of his special toys he kept near the tub for occasions like these. He coated the phallus with a bit of oil, and soon he would be bringing himself to new heights of euphoria. 

He inserted the dildo inside his body, and then started to slide it in and out to match the rhythm of his stroking. He had started out slowly at first. In and out. In and out. The feeling was so wonderful, that he could not think of anything better. As he slid it in and out of his body he angled it so that it could hit his sweet. As he slid it in and out of his body he could feel the tension start to build. He thrust the dildo in a little faster and as he did he started to feel a warmth starting to build. The feeling itself was nice but then it started to go from good too not so pleasant in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. The moment of bliss was broken when all of the sudden he felt like his neither regions were on fire. He stopped what he was doing, and pulled out the dildo quickly, and threw it across the room. But it still wasn’t enough, because he felt like his cock was on fire as well. If that was not bad enough his skin started to feel like it was on fire as well. He reached in to the tub, and quickly pulled the plug to let the water out of the tub. Then he ran to the door, leading to his chambers, and called to the maid to go and get a healer as quickly as possible. He couldn’t believe his freaking luck of all things. Why were the gods making his life a living nightmare today? Why?  
When the maid had left to go and get the healer, he went back to the tub to see if the water had drained completely. He noticed that to his relief that it was, he began to add more water to do a quick cleaning, and then when satisfied it was done, he refilled the tub with cool cold water. When it had risen to a good level he submerged himself into its cool depths, and started to get some sort of relief from the burning sensation. The water was still running, and he decided, pride or no, he positioned his genitals and anus right under the cold running water. He just didn’t care what he looked like at the moment, because all that matter was the relief from the burning sensation he was enduring right now. 

Melpomaen didn’t hear the healer enter his chambers from the sound of the running water. He was still in the same position he was in when the maid had left to go and get the healer. He was laying on his back in the tub, surrounded by a few inches of water, with his legs in the air. He had positioned his genitals and anus under the running tap, and was currently cupping his hand in a manner to help direct the water to tortured parts of his body. This is what Faelon noticed when he entered the bathing chambers with the maid. She stood wide eyed and shocked, while Faelon wasn’t really sure what to think at the moment. When he came out of his moment of shock he shooed the maid out of the room, and cleared his throat in a manner to get his attention. When he didn’t, he went over to the tub and turned off the water. This ended up getting Melpomaen’s attention immediately, and a result is getting a blush out of him that was matching the color his current state.

The two just looked at each other for a moment, and then taking a deep breath Faelon went into healer mode. He knew that Melpomaen had the same type of temperament of Lord Erestor, but not as biting as the Chief Counselor. But still this one could still hold his own if need be, and he had proven himself a worthy opponent many times. He had suspected that is why Lord Elrond would ask Melpomaen to help out a lot more when things came up. He knew that the Lord of Imladris was trying to get Lord Erestor to take a little more time off for his family, and with the current state of the Chief Counselor it was a guarantee he would end having to spend more time with the Lord of Imladris. 

“Hello there Melpomaen. I hear that you need some assistance. So, what seems to be the problem?”

Faelon stood there a moment with a smile, and the look that Melpomaen was giving him told the whole story. He wanted to kill him at that very moment.

“Are you serious? Are you truly asking me that? Are you really going to stand there looking like a fool, and ask me that question?”  
“If you’re going to be acting like a goblin today I can always leave, and ask someone else to come and see you. Better yet I can drug you, and have you brought into the healing rooms where everyone can see you current state of affairs.”

Melpomaen got the same look Lord Erestor did when he felt people were not taking him seriously, or were treating him like an elfling. At most times, or more like 99% of the time Lord Erestor was extremely stubborn fool, but that 1% was all elfling at times. He looked at Faelon for another few seconds before deciding that his current situation was far worse, and he needed help.  
“I am sorry. I am just really hurting right now, and my skin feels like it is on fire.”

Faelon decided to let the previous situation go. He knew when people were hurting they tended to be more like bear than they wanted to admit to. Unless you were Lord Erestor. Then it was known he was like that all the time, and nothing was going to change that ever. Faelon had bent over the tub to help Melpomaen into a more comfortable position, before helping him step out of the tub. He wanted to be able to get him dried off so he would be able to see how he was going to treat his patient. Faelon gave him a reassuring smile to let him know it was alright, and that he had not taken offense. 

Faelon helped Melpomaen out of the tub, and began to see what was going on. The rash was covering his body from the neck down, and he was suspecting that someone was allergic to the oils he had been using. As he was looking Melpomaen over, he started to noticed where the highest concentration of the rash seem to be, and bent down in a manner so he could examine Mel’s genitals a little more closely. He started to examine them, and decided to call the maid in, so she could go and fetch some of the supplies he was going to need for the treatment. Of course, he didn’t really think about the position he has currently in when he called her, so when she arrived she had given gasped a little louder than she might of thought. Faelon had turned to her with a confused look on his face, and he was turning back to Melpomaen, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He was sitting on the bathing room floor, on his knees, examining a naked elf’s genitals. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they had been turned in a different direction, but with his back to the door, it looked as if he was suckling Mel’s cock. All Melpomaen could do was look as if he had been caught trying to seduce someone else’s husband. All he wanted to do at that moment was dig a hole for himself, and crawl in and never be heard from again. 

Faelon decided that enough was enough, and when he turned back to the maid he quickly told her what he needed her to do. He had stood up and walked outside the bathroom with her, so he could write up a list of things he would need. He had taken a few supplies with him when he was called, but not enough for the situation at hand. He had finished his list, and made his way back over to Melpomaen, who looked more and more like a cooked lobster. He knew he needed to figure out what had made Mel have such a reaction, so that could treat it as fast as possible. He went over to the tub and started to examine the contents of his soaps and oils. 

“I need to ask you something Melpomaen. Has this ever happened before, or is this a first time? Have you changed your routine? Have you started to use anything new, or maybe are you using an old soap that needs to be thrown out?”  
Mel started to think, and the only thing he could think of is the new oil he had started to use this morning. But then again he did have one soap that had started to smell a bit off, and he was one of those types of people who just had to use everything to the last drop. He hated waste, and he couldn’t help spending good money and not using the item.

“The only thing I can think of is that new soap I bought from the traveling merchant last week. I was using that when I decided to pleasure myself, and then I used the oil to help with other things.”

Melpomaen really wanted that hole to appear right now, and it wasn’t happening quickly enough. Maybe he should just hurl himself off the balcony and just get it over with. The only thing he could of saying was what he was doing to get himself in such a state. Faelon picked up the new soap, and started to sniff it. He could smell hints of vanilla and cinnamon, and there was something else he just couldn’t put his finger on. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to escape him, but then something came to mind. 

“Are you allergic to anything? Like a food or a spice, or maybe certain plants”

“No. Not that I am aware of. I was never allergic to anything.”

“Did you buy this in the market, or from that traveling merchant?”

“I bought it from that merchant that came through here a week ago. I loved the scent, and he had only one bottle left. Why?”

“I think it is your new soap. When you were bathing with it, and then pleasuring yourself I think the ingredients of the two made you have an allergic reaction. Not to mention your new soap has ginger in it, and they can tend to burn certain areas of the anatomy if it gets into special tight places. So, what we are going to have to do is prepare a few creams for you. One will go on your body, the other will go inside your comute little rosebud. Also, you are going to have to get rid of your little toy. Whatever he mixed it with might have seeped into the wood. I would do that just to be on the safe side.”

Mel just looked at him with a look of shock on his face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This could not be happening to him, not today. He had too much to do today. He had to help Lord Elrond with the day’s duties, and he couldn’t let him down. He was just going to have to let Faelon do what he needed to do, and suffer through the rest of the day. His lord needed him, and he wasn’t going to let him down. Melpomaen walked gingerly out of the bathroom towards his bed. He sat down on the bed gingerly trying not make the situation any worse than it already was at the moment. His backside was still a little tender for his previous situation, and he was trying not to aggravate it any more than it was. All he wanted was to have Faelon get the medicine, and make this better. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse it did. Lord Elrond came in with the needed supplies, and was going to administer them. 

He looked up to see his lord not in his customary robes of office, but a tunic and leggings with boots. His under tunic sleeves were rolled up, and he was carrying the two bags of medicinal supplies. He had placed the items on a nearby table, and started to take the items out one by one. Melpomaen watched him from his side of the room as the items were removed, and arranged in manner so that the medicine could be made. No words were spoken as Elrond and Faelon worked to get the medicine ready. Faelon was really the only one to look up at Melpomaen while the two were preparing the cream. He smiled at Melpomaen even though Mel looked as if he would like to crawl underneath his bed at the moment. He didn’t know what he could say to the counselor except that everything was going to be alright. 

Elrond and Faelon had just finished the making the cream. Faelon picked up the bowl, and started to walk towards Melpomaen, so he could start to apply the medicine. But when he turned around to start walking towards Melpomaen he was stopped by Lord Elrond. Both elves were a little more than amazed, and looked at each other for some sort of support, but before either one could say anything Elrond spoke first. 

“Faelon just put the cream down there, and I will take over from here. I want you to go to Erestor’s room and check on him for me. I think he should be waking up about now. Also the patrol should be here soon, and I would like for you to inform Lord Glorfindel of the current situation. Also make sure Lindir is not bothering the Bilbo. He was asking the poor hobbit to read him a story. I want to make sure that Glorfindel doesn’t think his son is just running wild through the house. Oh, and make sure that the twins understand they will be taking over for me and Melpomaen today. I know they will be a little upset about not going on the next patrol, but duty to the realm comes first. Thank you so much, and now off with you.”

Faelon looked at his lord, and gave him a warm and friendly smile. When Lord Elrond had turned around the smile became a scowl, and he made a series of hand gestors that would have started a fight in the barracks. How could he do this to him? The only things that came to mind was one word. Coward. It was one thing to have to deal with the twins, Lindir, and Lord Glorfindel. Lord Erestor was a whole different story.

“Of course my lord. I will be more than happy to take of that for you. Do I need to give him so more of the pain medicine?”

“If you can. You might have to hide it in his food this time. I made him drink it last time, so he might not do it for you. He has to do it for me. I am his lord. If not have Glorfindel give it to him. He tends to have a few secret ways of getting Erestor to take his medicine.”

Faelon and Melpomaen just looked at each other, and both had the same thought passing through their minds. They just didn’t want to know. Elrond quickly shooed Faelon out to do his dirty work for him, and then turned his attentions towards Melpomaen. 

Mel seemed to shrink a little under Elrond’s gaze, and pulled his towel around him a little tighter. His first thought was he would just live with the rash until it went away. But when he had pulled the towel to close to his sensitive skin he was quickly reminded of his situation. He smiled at Elrond, and hoped that this would go quickly. He could see that Elrond was just about ready to slather him with something rather interesting, and he really hoped that this would be less painful than it was already was at the moment. 

“Alright Melpomaen I am ready. Let’s get you more comfortable, and then you will start feeling so much better very soon.”

All Melpomaen could think about was how unlikely that whole phrase was right now. He was anything but comfortable, and his pride was able to take an even more plunge into despair. He didn’t need his pride, because it was gone already. He smiled at Elrond a little nervously, and began to release the towel so that Elrond could start his work.

“Now drop the towel, and let me get to work. I have seen everything before. There is nothing to be worried about.”

Mel didn’t think so. He hadn’t seen him in all his glory before.

“Melpomaen.”

“Alright my lord.”

The towel dropped to reveal a very pink Melpomaen from the chest down. It had started right above his nipples, and ended about mid-thigh. There was nothing on the back unless you counted his now extremely red rosebud, and it glowed a bright red. 

Elrond moved just right in front of Melpomaen and started to lather on the cream all over his body. He worked on his arms, his torso, and then his legs. When it came to his genitals Elrond had him lay down on the bed and spread his legs apart. The humiliation was just too much for him at the moment. He thought he was just going to cry. Where was that damn hole already? Didn’t the Valar know he needed something to crawl into right now? He was not always this weak sounding, but the object of his desire was spreading cream on him for a rash, and not for something more pleasurable. 

Then it happened. Elrond had two places left to go, and then his final destination. He wasn’t certain if he was going to be able to ever look his lord in the eyes again after this, and that is if he ever lived through this. The cream was making his body feel better, and Elrond had already commented on how the skin was getting its natural color back. Even Mel had to admit that his skin didn’t burn and itch anymore, and that it didn’t feel so sensitive. He was feeling better but he knew what was next. The promise land. 

After Elrond had finished with his body he then ventured lower to the promise land. He just wanted to die now. If he thought it couldn’t get any worse he knew better, because there was only one place left to go after his cock, and no one had ventured there in a thousand years. 

When he looked down at Elrond he could see a kindness in his eyes. He knew not what the look meant at the moment, but he began to understand why he had sent Faelon out of the room. At first it felt like it had before when he was applying the cream to his body, but this started to feel different He could feel the gentle touch of Elrond’s hands on his body, and it felt like something more. He seemed to stop feeling so nervous when Elrond’s hands started their ministrations. It was gentle, caring, and kind. It felt more like a lover’s touch then one of a healer. When he looked up the eye’s he looked into seemed to have deepened to something else entirety. He thought he was seeing something, but maybe he wasn’t. Maybe it was a trick of the mind telling him something, but it really wasn’t. So, he decided to stop acting the fool, and show the same courage he did with everyone every day. 

“May I ask you something my lord?”

“Of course you can Mel. You can always ask me anything?”

“Why do you do this when others can do it for you?”

“Because I am a healer first, and a ruler second. The welfare of the sick and injured are my first priority at all times. You should ask Lord Glorfindel sometime. He comes into the healing rooms a lot more often than most elflings.”

There was an amused tone in his voice, and it made Melpomaen relax that much more. When he felt Lord Elrond enter the Promised Land it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but had wished it would have been a completely different situation. He wanted Elrond to be doing this to him over and over, and never stopping. Mel had let his mind wonder a bit too much, and before he knew it, it was over and done with. He looked up to see Elrond standing up, and wiping his hands on a towel.

“You should start feeling some relief in the next few minutes. It is amazing how this stuff works so quickly.”

“Thank you Lord Elrond. I appreciate your help.”

“Your very welcome Mel, but please call me Elrond. I like it best when you call me Elrond.”

“But you are my Lord and master sire. You will always will be.”

“And what am I master of Melpomaen?”

Mel had known something was going on for a while. Every time something came up Elrond was always asking for his help. He thought he might be overthinking things, but maybe not. He remembered not so long ago his lord coming up behind him, and massaging his shoulders. He thought he was being kind, but when his hands had lingered a little longer than necessary he thought it was something else. Could he have been wrong when the Elrond had made a suggestion that didn’t seem so innocent? He was about to find out if what he thought then and now were the same thing in its entirety.  
“My heart my lord. I have always thought of you in more ways than one. I have always thought of you as something so much more.”

Elrond walked over to Melpomaen, and took his face in his hands. They smelled of the lavender lotion he had just used to soften them after he washed them in the basin. Mel looked up to see Elrond drawing his face closer to his. He felt like he could not breathe, and when he opened his mouth he gasped for the briefest of moments before Elrond’s lips descended onto his. 

They were warm and soft, and he tasted like strawberries on a warm summer day. The kiss was both powerful and gentle all in one moment, and all he could think about was how he didn’t want it to ever end. The kiss ended and then began again. The second being as great as the first. It felt so surreal. 

Melpomaen started to lean back, and as he did he wrapped his arms around Elrond’s neck. He started to pull his lord and master down with him, and before he realized it, Elrond was laying on top of him. The kiss ended briefly, and he watched in some horror as Elrond quickly got up. But he soon realized it was only so his soon to be lover could undress as quickly as possible, and return to him. While Elrond undress Mel moved closer to the center of the bed, and as soon as he did he felt the bed moved. He now had a naught, naked, Noldo elf lord in his bed, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

Elrond had undressed as quickly as possible, and soon returned to the object of his desire. He jumped on the bed to find a rather naughty counselor enticing him to take his pleasure with him. He silently started to thank the gods for their gift. He had started to despair that Melpomaen would not return his affections, but he did. And now he was going to taste those lovely fruits of his, and enjoy every minute of it. 

Elrond crawled up the bed, but before he knew it he had an armful of sexy elf kissing him. Melpomaen had decided that he wasn’t going to wait another moment to have the beautiful elf lord. He had practically jumped on the lord, and was going to devour him. 

“So who is going to take who my lovely?”

Melpomaen looked at him with mischief in his eyes, and decided to show him. Elrond had already oiled and stretched him. Now all he had to do was place his lord’s cock at his entrance, and slide down, and he did just that. He raised up just a bit, and reached down between their bodies. He could feel how hot and hard Elrond’s cock was, and he wanted it inside of him. He guided the beefy cock to his entrance, and then started to lower himself down inch by intoxicating inch. Before either of them knew it he had slid all the way down to the hilt. He had placed his hands on Elrond’s shoulders to steady himself, but even he could not wait another moment longer. He had all he had ever desired right here, and right now. 

Melpomaen raised himself up until the head just barely graced his entrance, and then he slid down again. He did it again and again until they started to have a steady rhythm. Soon the steady rhythm had taken on a life of its own, and both elves were striving to make it last as much as possible. It was hard because the need to be ridden like a mare in heat took him over. Before he knew it Elrond had hooked his arms under Mel’s legs, and flipped him on his back. Elrond started to pound into him faster and faster as the need to find completion. 

Elrond reached between their two bodies, and started to stroke Mel’s cock in tandem with his thrust. Before long Melpomaen let out a keening wail, and clutch Elrond tight into his body. Elrond was able to thrust twice more before he found his completion as well. When his orgasm had finished he laid down on his new lover for a moment to catch his breath. Both were panting hard, and he pulled up to bestow some sweet kisses upon Mel’s mouth. 

Elrond member soon relaxed slipped out of Mel. Both hated for the contact to be lost, but it allowed him to roll off of Mel, and pull him close, and into his arms. He pulled him against his chest, and Mel laid his head against Elrond’s chest. He could hear the rapid beat of his heart, and could also hear it start to slow down and resume to normal. 

“Are you like this with all your patients?

“No, just the exceptional ones with beautiful green eyes, and dark hair. Did I hurt you? I shouldn’t have been so forceful our first time.”  
Mel smiled, and it reached his eyes.

“You didn’t hurt me. I was surprised that it didn’t after the morning I had in the bath. I am taking there will be more?”

“Oh yes. There will be lot’s more. You weren’t so bad off. You were already starting to heal up when I oiled you.”

“I will never buy anything from that merchant again. I just wondered why he only had one bottle left.”

Mel had been drawing little pictures on Elrond’s chest as sleep was taking him over. As he was falling asleep Elrond started to get up, and walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” 

“ I need to lock the door, and send a letter to my sons. It will only be a moment.” 

Mel watched Elrond get up, write something down, and go to the door. He spoke a few words to the guard, and quickly shut the door and locked it. He walked back over to the bed, and guided his new lover underneath the warm quilts. 

“Food will be delivered later, and no one is to disturb us for the rest of the day.”

Elrond pulled Mel into his arms to find sleep and renewed energy for later. He thanked the Valar for his beautiful new lover for he knew he was blessed. 

THE END.


End file.
